I'll Love You Forever and Ever
by starshiprangerlexie
Summary: Klaine Future!Fic: Kurt and Blaine have a day off so Blaine plans a movie day!


Blaine was sitting on the couch watching TV and mindlessly fiddling with the silver band on his left hand ring finger. It was Wednesday and he was waiting for his husband to get home. Blaine had been home for probably an hour from his recording studio. Just then, the door opened and closed shut.

"Blaine?" He walked to the entryway to see his husband putting his keys and bag down. "Yes babe?"

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you a lot today." With that said Kurt fell into his husbands arms. Looking down at the beautiful porcelain skin, he noticed the dark bags under Kurt's eyes and how tired he looked. Out of no where, he suddenly spoke. "Cassi gave me the day off tomorrow." They walked over to the couch together. "That's awesome sweetie. You know what else? I don't have to go to the studio tomorrow." Kurt sighed happily and snuggled farther into Blaine's chest.

After sitting for awhile, they ate dinner and then went back to laying on the couch together. At around nine-thirty Blaine picked up a sleeping Kurt and took him to their bedroom. After putting his own pajamas on, he put Kurt in his. After checking the apartment to make sure no lights were left on he went and got into bed. As soon as he layed down, Kurt snuggled into his chest and sighed sleepily. "I luh you Blaine...", he said sleepily. "I love you too, Kurt.

Blaine woke up before Kurt that morning. Last night he had that of the _perfect _idea for their day off.

Kurt woke up to a cool breeze on his back. He turned around to see that Blaine was gone. Getting up quickly to see if he was still at the apartment, he saw it was almost eleven in the morning. _Wow I really was tired_, he thought. When he walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter. It read: _**Went out to buy breakfast and some other things for the day be back soon.**__**Don't get dressed yet, I planned something for today. Love you babe. -B**_Kurt couldn't help but smile at the tiny hearts scribbled on the paper.

Since Blaine wouldn't be back for a bit, Kurt sat on the couch and turned on the TV. After through flipping through the channels, he settled on kids cartoons. It was fun to let loose and be a kid again sometimes. After a half hour or so of cartoons, Blaine was back. "Oh good you woke up!", he greeted along with a quick kiss.

Blaine handed Kurt his coffee, grande non fat mocha, and his pastry from the little coffee shop down the street. Just then did he realize Blaine had gone out in his pajamas. "Sweetie, is there any reason you went out in your pajamas? And why I had to stay in mine?" Kurt was seriously confused now. "We're having a stay home movie day!" Blaine took the contents out of the other bags. There were some bags of candy, popcorn, and a collection of Disney movies. "Aww Blaine this is fantastic." He went to his husband and threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. No matter how many times they kissed, it was always a new experience.

"You get to pick a movie first!" Blaine was adorable when he acted like a 4 year old. Kurt picked The Little Mermaid and Blaine put it in the DVD player. Blaine grabbed a throw and walked to the couch. He motioned for Kurt to come and sit by him. So Kurt did exactly that.

By the time they were ten minutes into the movie, Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest and was kind of sitting on his lap. Blaine also had his arms wrapped around Kurt. It had been forver since the had a day off to just be wrapped up in each other.

Eventually they found themselves singing along to the songs and doing a little dance to "Under the Sea". Too soon for liking, the movie was over. Blaine it's your turn to pick now." Blaine went and studied all the movies he had bought. "How about...Toy Story 3?" Kurt agreed, even though he knew this movie made him cry. This time they popped popcorn and had candy.

When it got close to the end, Kurt set the popcorn that was sitting in between them on the coffee table so he could snuggle into Blaine's chest. Without question, Blaine took Kurt in his arms. It finnally got to the dreaded part where they were in the incinerator. Kurt got closer to Blaine, if that was even possible.

Blaine noticed Kurt's sudden wanting to be as close as possible and paused the movie to ask him what was wrong. "Kurt honey, why are you all of a sudden wanting to be as close to me as possible? Not that I don't like it, b-", that's when he saw the silent tears falling down Kurt's face. "Kurt baby, what's wrong?" His voice was full of concern. This was when Kurt started sobbing. "Th...thi...this part just makes me really upset..." Blaine just brought Kurt closer to him and held him while the sobs were wracking his thin frame.

Once Kurt had stopped crying, he skipped the incinerator part and went to when Andy was playing with all his toys before he left for college. When the movie was over, Blaine noticed how Kurt's breathing was evening out slowly, but surely.

It was almost two in the afternoon, a nap sounded great. So Blaine slowly picked up Kurt bridal style and took him to their bedroom similar to the way he did it last night. He set Kurt down on the bed and went to the other side to get in next to him. He put his arm across Kurt's waist and whispered in his ear, "_I'll love you forever and ever." _ Then he heard it. So soft that he almost didn't catch it.

"_I'll love you forever and ever too."_


End file.
